Forgive and Forget
by Salem Navy
Summary: Someone makes a huge mistake that they can't change. How will they ever reveal to the rest of the team what they have done and will they be forgiven? COMPLETE
1. Where do I go?

**Title: Forgive and Forget**

**Rating: PG 13**

**Spoilers: None... yet**

**Pairings: You'll see**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. DPB and CBS do. I do not even own this computer, or this chair, or this shirt (it's my step-dads). I do own a few CDs, but other than that... nothing. How sad!**

**I know that I wasn't going to write anymore stories until I finished _The Blame _and _The Man I Love_, but I couldn't help myself. This little annoying guy kept running around in my head screaming, "Write it! Write it!" The little guy kinda looked like Tony a little... actually it was. Hmm... wonder if he is always in there?**

**Anyways, please read, review and enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Okay, so their relationship was on the rocks, but was it over? They had a few arguments, but nothing was ever announced. Had she just done the worst thing ever? Had she broken that sacred bond between two best friends? Shattered the trust that held them together? Thoughts raced through her head as she wondered what she had just done. Why?

Pullling the covers tighter around her, she shivered. His breath tickled her neck as he slept soundly beside her. Her eyes scanned the room, noticing the mess they had made. Their clothes lay in a heap on the floor, by a lamp they had accidentally broken. Rough. She gasped as the man beside her wrapped his arms around her bare waist.

This was wrong, very wrong. What had she done? Would everyone forgive her? Not exactly sure of what to do, she untangled herself from the covers and went to get dressed. Searching through the pile of clothes on the floor, none of them seemed to be hers. Opening up his closet, she snatched out a MIT sweatshirt and the smallest pair of sweatpants she could find, although she still had to roll them up a few times.

Stepping out of his room and into the darkness of the house, she searched for her keys. After finding them, she hastily scribbled down a note that said not to worry, she was fine, she'd return his clothes and after her signature she wrote: P.S. I'm sorry.

Walking to her car, she once again wondered why she had done this. As the guilt began to settle in her gut, tears flowed freely down her face. Going home now would not be good. She felt so horrible that she didn't trust herself to be alone, not yet anyway. Unsure of where to go, she sat in her car with her engine running. Finally, after a few silent moments of thinking, a name popped into her head. Putting her car into gear, she left the parking lot and made her way to his house.

* * *

Tony glanced at the clock on his bedside table. 2:30 stood out in big, red, digital numbers. He wondered why the numbers on a digital clock always looked so square and boxy. They all could be formed from that rectangular number eight. It was sort of annoying.

Getting aggravated with his own thoughts, he hopped out of bed and pulled on a pair of navy blue sweats. Coffee... yes, that is what he needed. Making his way to the kitchen, he got everything ready. After a few minutes he could smell the strong scent of coffee and he could hear it brewing.

He needed sleep, but he had been awake all night, watching those aggitating red numbers change slowly every. Single. Minute. If he fell asleep at work then so be it. Gibbs was going to have to just get over it or fire him. "You better not go to sleep DiNozzo," Tony said aloud. "If you do and Gibbs sees you, then your ass is grass." Tony laughed to himself, thinking of the angry look Gibbs would give him, followed by the oh-so-popular head slap. Just thinking about it made him wince.

Stepping up to the counter, he grabbed a mug out of the cabinet and poured himself some coffee. He took a sip, wondering what it tasted like black. "Ugh," Tony muttered. "How the hell does Gibbs drink that?" He set the cup down and added some sugar and creamer, then sat down on his couch to watch the news.

* * *

She wasn't sure if what she was about to do was the right thing, but it was too late to go back now. She reached the door to his apartment and knocked lightly, hoping he was home. After waiting a little bit, she knocked a little louder, thinking that maybe he was asleep and couldn't hear her. To her surprise, it didn't take him long to answer the door. "Hey Tony," she whispered.

Tony took a quick glance at her and saw her red-rimmed eyes. "What are you doing here?"


	2. Secrets Revealed

Tony watched as she trudged into work the next morning. She looked so lost, like she didn't know what to do. Instead of stopping to tell him hi, she made her way straight to the lab. Well, she wasn't wasting any time, that's for sure.

He worried what everyones reactions would be. He imagined the anger that would flash across Gibbs' face. Then Tony thought of Rule 12. Would Gibbs be mad at her? Mad enough to fire her?

Tony shook his head, Nah, of course not. There had been co-worker relationships before.

* * *

Kate stepped into Abby's lab. She looked awful perky today. Boy, would this put a damper on her mood.

Abby turned around and saw Kate standing there in the door-way. She ran over to turn down the music, then trotted over to her friend. "Hey Kate! What's up?" Abby asked cheerfully. "No wait, before you answer, I want to ask you something. Are you doing anything tonight? I thought that maybe we could go see _The Ring 2_. Nobody else will go with me. McGee is too chicken."

Kate flinched at the sound of his name. Abby didn't seem to notice, but she did notice how quiet Kate was being compared to her normally talkative self. "Are you free?" Abby asked again.

"Before I answer that, you might want to hear what I have to say. It's really important," Kate sighed.

The look of happiness had completely disappeared from Abby's face as she heard how serious Kate was. "Sure Kate. What's wrong?" Abby questioned, leading Kate to an empty stool.

"Abbs, you know that you are my best friend in the entire world and I would never... intentionally do anything to hurt you. Right?"

Abby nodded her head. "Kate you're my best friend too. Please tell me what is going on. What is this all about?" she was extremely wooried now. Kate had never gone this serious on her... ever! She saw a tearrun down Kate's cheek. "Kate, why are you crying? Please don't cry," Abby begged, tears now blurring her vision. For some reason, Kate was crying. Although Abby didn't know why, it made her cry too.

All of a sudden, Kate broke into a fit of uncontrollable sobs. "Oh my God, Kate," Abby squealed as she pulled her into a tight embrace.

Kate jerked herself out of Abby's arms. "I don't deserve you as a friend. I have done something so wrong. I am so sorry. You will never forgive me," Kate yelled.

A shocked look appeared on Abby's face. Something was definitely wrong with her. "What did you do that was so horrible?" Abby asked, pushing Kate's hair to the side. Kate just sat silently, staring into her friends eyes. She didn't want to lose her best friend, the closest person she had to a sister. "Kate..." Abby paused, giving Kate another chance to say something. Still nothing. Growing impatient, Abby raised her voice. "Tell me!"

"I SLEPT WITH MCGEE!" Kate blurted out. Immediately, pain shot through Abby's eyes, followed by a look of disbelief. "I am so sorry Abby. It was an accident. I swear..."

Abby held her hand up, cutting Kate off. "Go," she whispered.

"What? Abby no. Please let me explain."

"No, just go. I don't want to see you right now." Kate just sat there. "I said get out. Get out!" Abby screamed.

Slowly Kate stood up and walked toward the door. Before she exited the lab she turned around and said to Abby, " I love you Abbs." A single tear trickled down her cheek as she stepped into the elevator.


	3. Let Me Explain

**Okay, as I have had people tell me... this probably wouldn't happen on the show. Well, all I have to say is, of course it wouldn't. Everyone needs to remember that fanfiction is fiction and if this sucks or is totally unlike NCIS then, well... be glad that I am not one of the writers for the show.**

**Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

**

Abby sat crumpled on the floor, tears falling and staining her cheeks. She was in a daze as she wondered if she was dreaming. God, she hoped she was. _Why did she do it? How could she do it?_ She lifted her hands to wipe her eyes, but was surprised when someone grabbed her arm. Looking, up she was Tony._ How didn't I see him there? I always know when someone is there._

Tony helped her up off of the floor and pulld her into a hug. Abby hesitated at first, but finally gave in. She let Tony hold her as she cried silently. "Kate told me what happened," Tony whispered into her hair. "It's not like it was intentional."

"But it still happened!" Abby yelled, yanking herself from his arms. "She could have stopped, but she didn't. Did she not care what it would do to me? Did she not care that it would tear me apart?"

"She cared," Tony replied. He hated to see Abby in this much pain. She was his friend, he didn't want to see her hurt.

"How do you know that she cared?"

"She came to me last night, explaining what had happened. Trust me, she was very upset too."

"Why didn't she come to me? Why you?"

"With how you just treated her, would you have come to you? She had a lot of courage to tell you at all. She could've just left it and never said a word, but she was trying to be a good friend. You just shot her down," Tony scolded. He cared for Kate too, much more than anyone would ever know. Everyday he saw her, he wanted her, but she always belonged to someone else.

"What was my reaction supposed to be? Was I supposed to be all happy about it? I just snapped. I was angry and hurt. Why did she do it Tony? Did she tell you that?"

"Yes, she did, but I am not going to tell you. If you want to know, then just talk to her."

"Where is she?"

"Bullpen."

* * *

Kate sat at her desk while so many thoughts raced through her head, clouding out the recent case. McGee had showed up maybe fifteen minutes ago... late. Since then, a uncomfortable silence had lingered in the air. They had yet to acknowledge each other, except for a nod of the head when McGee had first arrived.

"I'm going to go get some coffee. I'll be back in a few," Gibbs said. He wished he knew what was going on. He could feel the tension between the two of them. Leaving the bullpen, he glanced back to see Kate holding back tears. He watched her wipe away the few that had managed to escape. It was the first time Gibbs had ever seen her cry... ever."

After Gibbs had left, Kate saw the elevator door open, revealing Tony and Abby. She glanced over at McGee. He looked so nervous that she could've swore that he was going to have a heart attack.

"Hey Abby," McGee said, waving slightly. She didn't wave back, just glared at him.

"We'll talk later. Right now, I am really pissed off. Actually... I think that... that my heart is breaking," Abby said, her voice quivering the entire time. She tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. She looked at Kate and saw that she was crying. She could hear her taking slow, deep breaths. Before this day, Abby had only seen her cry once, but it wasn't nearly this bad.

"Why did you come up here? I mean, you must want to talk to somebody."

"I do McGee. I have come to talk with Kate," Abby replied. Kate's head shot up at the sound of her name. Abby waved a hand, urging Kate to follow her into the elevator.

Surprised that Abby wanted to talk to her, Kate made her was to the elevator, just a few steps behind Abby. The ride down to Abby's lab was going to be long and uncomfortable.

They stood side by side in the elevator as it went down to Abby's lab. All of a sudden, in one quick movement, Abby's hand hi the emergency stop button. "Why did you do it? You knew that it would hurt me. Didn't you?"

Kate stood for a moment, searching inside for her voice. After a few seconds, she finally spoke. 'Truthfully, I never even thought about you." Kate's voice was shaky, as was she.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Just listen, okay?" Kate said, pausing for a minute. She needed to gather courage and she had to find the right words to say. The words needed to be caring, remorseful and they needed to be the truth, but she didn't want them to sound selfish. This was going to be hard. "I was upset and hurting. I needed some..."

"Why were you upset?" Abby interrupted.

"Please don't interrupt. I was upset because Harrison left me. I... I had... I caught him with another woman." Kate stopped to take a deep breath. "In my bed."

"And he left you? He cheated and he left you?" Abby sounded aggravated, but she was also beginning to sound a little less angry. "Why didn't you call and talk to me? I would've helped you Kate," Abby sighed.

Kate should've known that asking Abby not to interrupt was pointless. "I did call you. No answer."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Just let me finish. I was hurting and had no one to talk to. Sure I could've called Tony, but what does he know? He wouldn't understand. So I decided to go somewhere to help take my mind off of things. I went to a bar, had a few drinks. Nothing serious. That's when I saw McGee. I thought I would go talk to him. He said..."

"He said that we'd had a big fight," Abby finished for her. "We'd had a fight, but we weren't over. Did her tell you that we had split?"

"He wasn't sure, but he said probably. I told him about Harrison and we talked for a little while, trying to comfort each other. We got to talking about the case and we both were hungry. So he invited me to his house where we could talk and eat and he could show me something he had discovered about the case. He thought he had a lead."

"Well, how did you end up sleeping with him?"

"Harrison called my cell and got me upset," Kate said, tears now pouring down her face. "McGee hugged me and told me that it was going to be okay. We were both upset Abby. We need someone... we needed a way to escape, a way not to think of how sad we were and how screwed up our lives were. I swear, nothing would've happened if I had been certain and sure that you two were still togther."

"But you were unsure enough to have sex with my boyfriend?" Abby snapped.

Kate just sat there. She wanted Abby to understand. She needed Abby to understand. She wasn't as strong as everyone thought. Sometimes she needed a shoulder to cry on or an ear to whisper her secrets in.

"You should've went to Tony," Abby muttered. "He would've understood about you and Harrison. Even if he didn't understand, he would've listened and tried to comfort you. Kate, he loves you."

"What?" Kate said shocked at what Abby had said and of how fast the subject had changed.

"He loves you. Can you not see the goo-goo eyes he gives you?" _Leave it to Abby to say goo-goo when you're haveing a serious conversation. _"You think all that flirting is for nothing? He wants you. You can tell by the way he looks at you. The only problem is... he can't have you."


	4. He Doesn't Understand

"You guys were down in the lab for quite awhile," Tony commented after Kate and Abby exited the elevator.

"We never made it the far," Abby laughed, her armed linked with Kate's. Tony smiled, glad the duo had reunited. They were like two peas in a pod. Whatever the hell that meant.

Interrupting their reunion, Gibbs stormed into the bullpen looking completely pissed off. "Something is wrong with the damn elevator... again." He slammed his cup of coffee down on his desk. He noticed everyone smiling and saw Kate and Abby giggling. "Something you'd like to share with the class Abbs?"

"You should really fix that elevator Gibbs. Oh, and Tony... Kate wishes to have a word with you," Abby said. Kate glared at her. "Well you do." Kate continued to glare at her. "You owe me remember? Big time. After this, you still have to see about a bajillion movies with me. Deal?" Kate nodded quickly, not wanting another argument, no matter how small.

"How about we go get some coffee Kate? If that is okay with Gibbs, of course," Tony said.

"Just make it snappy DiNozzo." Gibbs motioned for them to go ahead and leave. Tony and Kate then walked to the elevator, on their way to the DC Bean. "What was that all about?" Gibbs asked, confused.

"Nothing really," Abby replied. Then she glanced over at McGee saying, "I'm ready for that talk now." She walked out of the bullpen and McGee followed her. "Don't worry Gibbs. I'll bring him back in one piece... maybe," Abby called over her shoulder.

* * *

"Abby, I am sure Kate already explained to you that it was just emotions running haywire. Nothing more!" McGee yelled. They had been arguing/discussing for the past few minutes. 

"I heard why Kate did it. Now, I want to know why you did it."

"Because I was upset. I... I thought... that maybe... maybe I'd lost... you," McGee stammered.

Abby's eyes lit up. "You don't want to lose me?"

"Of course not. Who would?" Abby wrapped her arms around McGee's neck and hugged him.

"That is so sweet Tim." _Talking makes things better. Not great, but better. Maybe, I can forgive him for now. I have already forgiven Kate._

_

* * *

_Tony shut off the engine as they pulled into the parking lot of the DC Bean. They could've walked, but it was hot out and he was wearing some thick clothes. The line wasn't too long so they only had to wait about five minutes. Long enough to hopefully talk about whatever was on Kate's mind. "So Kate, what did you want to talk about? Is about the whole Abby and McGee thing?" 

"Not exactly," Kate said, fidgiting. She never fidgited... rarely. "More to do with you actually."

"With me?" Tony sounded surprised. "Is it a good thing to do with me?"

"Depends."

"Are you gonna make me keep guessing?" Tony asked. "You think I am sexy don't you?" Tony joked, hoping to make Kate laugh.

"Possibly." Kate blushed slightly.

"Alright Kate. You can't sit here and pull my string like that. It is too hot to get me all excited." He smiled one of those million dollar smiles.

If Kate wasn't already melting from the heat, she sure was now. She had always had "thing" for Tony, but she never thought it was serious. Just a brother and sister "thing." Abby had apparently proven her wrong. Kate took a deep breath. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. "I am serious."

Tony's eyes grew as big a saucers. They widened even more when Kate pressed her lips against his.

* * *

Gibbs sat at his desk, sipping his coffee. Normally, he knew everything that was going on with the team, but today...he was clueless. First, there was tension... lots of it. Then crying, mostly from Kate. Followed by laughter and smiling. And finally, lots and lots of talking. Where had he been all day? What had he missed? "Guess it is just one of those young people things," he laughed to himself. He thought there had been a fight. Maybe there was. And it there was, all was apparently _forgiven_, but was it _forgotten_?

* * *

**-The End-**

**Okay, so I know not exactly something that would happen on the show, but whatever. Abby probably would take longer to forgive Kate and McGee, but I could only write so much. I still have one more story to work on.**


End file.
